


Ants

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ants, Blushing, Cameras, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Microfic, Photography, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mahiru takes photos of Hiyoko whilst she squishes ants.





	Ants

“Squish squish!” Hiyoko says, giggling. She presses her fingertip down on Mr Ant and… “Squish!” But then she looks up at Mahiru, whose face is hidden by her camera. “Um, Mahiru, why do you want to take photos of me squishing Mr Ants?”

“I take photos of people,” Mahiru says. “Everyone says it’s what I do best. And my favourite type is ones of happy people. And, well…” Her face flushes. “You’re always so happy when you do this, and you… look so sweet when you’re happy.”

“Wow, you’re such a fucking sap,” Hiyoko says, laughing as she squishes another ant. But then she blushes and adds, “But… thanks, I guess.”


End file.
